


😩💅 Dreamnotfound smut collection ¦¦ very kinky😳

by Yoonie_bxtch



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Choking, Daddy Kink, Food Porn, Gay Sex, Kinks, Kinky, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Praise Kink, S&M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonie_bxtch/pseuds/Yoonie_bxtch
Summary: It's as the title says😘- kinky shit- lots and LOTS of smut- fucked up shit- side ships(sorry for my fucked up English😀 also i update whenever I want to, so deal with it😘)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Hello new fellow readers! I'm Yoon, the Author of this smut fic.

feel free to request anything💖

thanks for being here, love y'all😜


	2. Homework😐 (pt1)

  
**(first chapter how will it go? no one knows😃)**

**George POV**

fuck fuck FUCK- I'm late for school, oh fuck what about Clay's homework?? today is the day I die I expect some good BTS Spring Day music on my funeral or I'm snatching someone with me.  
  


"George dear! you're already late, what are you doing?" I hear my mother ask from downstairs. "UHH- I JUST FINISHED SHITTING WAIT-" I quickly pack my books and took my bag with me, running down the stairs like I was being chased or sumn.

"IM HERE! LETS GO NOW" I shout running to my moms car. I hear my mom giggle at me and got in the car.haha, fuck my life.

"uh..thanks mum, I'll call you later" I wave at my mom and instantly went running. 'I hope he doesn't see me-' "George?" I quickly turn around and sigh, realising it was only my friend Sapynapy.  
  


"don't scare me like that sapnap" I spoke. "you're hiding from Dream again, aren't you?" yes, some students call Clay 'Dream' since he's SOOO and I quote 'Dreamy'. I admit he is kinda hot, but he's a jerk, a self centered jerk. he bullies me for NO apparent reason, I don't even know why either.  
  
  


"yes I'm hiding from him, it's not my fault he can't do his own homework" I sass. Sapnap laughs at me and patted my back. "good luck, gogy" Sapnap says and ran towards Karl, who just arrived. and I thought I was the only one late. "great now I'm lonely again, might as well sneak in, I don't want to be late then I already am" I sigh to myself and build up some courage to go in.

fuck- what if he's waiting for me?? what do I do?? do I run?? or- I suddenly bump into someone, causing me to fall backwards. I look up and wished I never did. "Heya Gogy~ Do you have my homework?" great, just great. "I don't have you're homework Clay, now get away from me" I say, standing up and pushing through him.  
  


"haha, funny, didn't I tell you to do it??" Clay spoke with a hint of frustration in his voice. "you did, but I decide not to do it" I huff and opened my locker. before I could keep anything, my locker slammed shut. "W-what the hell man!? I'm trying to get to class!" I turn around, face to face with Clay.  
  


"you should have thought about that before you decided to act cocky with me" he spoke in a deep and voice, glaring at me. damn, not gonna lie thats turning me on, but you didn't hear that from me. "S-so? fuck you gonna do?" I confidently say, straightening my posture. fuck this he's too tall.  
  
  


"do you think you scare m- !" Clay slams his other hand on the locker, completely trapping me under him. he kept staring at me, until I saw a hint of lust in his eyes, hunger. "u-uh-" "after lunch. boys bathroom. or else" Clay spoke sternly before walking away.  
  
  
  


What the fuck..? should I go?

**[y'all feel the tension?😃 yuh😳 anyways- I hope y'all like the first part😏 I'll go ahead and update part two tomorrow or so😃 sorry it was short btw😐]**


	3. Homework😐 (pt2)

**NO ONE'S POV**

"SAPNAP WHAT SHOULD I DO?? SHOULD I GO OR JUST NO??" George panicked while they walk to the cafeteria. "Well, I don't know?? do you want to go?" Sapnap asked, an arm over Karl's shoulder. "WELL- NO AND YES??" George shouted, more like screeched. Karl sighs and looked at George. "If you wanna, just go? there's no harm".

"WELL EXCUSE ME?? HE BULLIES ME?? WHAT IF HE DOES SOMETHING WORST??" George instantly went panic mode again. "Be lucky you're getting dick then, Sapnap is still a pussy" Karl says, pinching sapnap's sides. "Ow! Karl, I don't even like pussy why would you call me that?" Sapnap frowned and held his sides.

"Sorry boo, but it's true" Karl smiles at sapnap and kisses his cheek. "bubu I think you broke George" Sapnap says, pointing to George who was walking with his mouth slightly open. "he'll get into his senses soon" Karl shrugged as they neared the cafeteria.

-

"so you're telling me that Dream and George are gonna do the dirty?" Bad asks. "yes, he's gonna be a man and lose his v card to Dream" Sapnap says. "I don't think I wanna go-" George mumbled. "why not?" Skeppy asks. "I-I don't know?? part of me tells me I shouldn't be a wuss and another part of me is saying I shouldn't go-" "Then go! George, imagine what he would do to you if you didn't go" Karl convinced. "oh shit you right- well then- Wish me luck?" George says, quite unsure.

"good luck gogy" Sapnap says. "I think I'll need it" George gulped and continued eating his lunch. 'oh fuck, what did i get myself into??'.

  
'I still don't know how this bathroom stays so clean' George thought to himself and shook his head. "Hello? is anyone the- AHH WHAT THE FUCK!" George shouted when someone pinned him roughly against the bathroom entrance. "shhh..we don't want anyone to hear you, gem" George quickly looked up and indeed, it was Dream or rather so Clay.

"Whatever..what the fuck do you want from me?" George hissed. "Some..private talk.." Dream whispered and locked the door. "HEY! WHAT THE-" Dream quickly lifted George and sat him on the bathroom counter. "W-what the hell Dream..." George slightly blushed and looked away from Dream who was in between his legs.

"haha, Hey, you finally called me Dream, so you do agree I'm dreamy" Dream smirked looking at the blush George. "i-it slipped out! shut up!" George huffed. Dream chuckles at the boy and leaned closer. "hey Gogy..have you ever had sex before?" George quickly looked at Dream with a, 'the fuck you said' expression.

"haha, guess not huh?" Dream teased. George didn't respond and looked away again. "well then I guess I'll be you're first" Dream mumbled. "what was that- MMM" George's eyes widen when Dream suddenly kissed him, catching him a bit off guard. George wanted to pull away but his senses told him not to so he just kissed back.

"mmph" A muffled moan escaped from George's mouth. Dream's tongue joined the heated kiss, his and George's tongue were fighting for dominance. George eventually gave up and let Dream's tongue explore his mouth. they pulled away moments later because they lacked air in that moment.

"T-there, you got what you want..now let me- ACK!" "who says I was done with you little gem?" Dream whispered into George's ear. "where the fuck did you get..that?" George mumbled, pointing at the lube in Dream's hand. "expect the unexpected, baby boy" Dream says, winking at George. "w-what—" "pants. off. on knees. now." George shivered at Dream's voice but obeyed.

George gulped, looking at Dream's what he guessed was a, 6.5 inch member. "suck" Dream growled. George started kitty licking the tip, earning a low growl from Dream. "f-fuck you..stop teasing" Dream grunted and thrust into George's mouth. "MMPH" George gagged a little before slowly sucking. "Fuck..how are you so good at this little gem..are you sure you haven't suck off anyone else that me?" Dream groaned. George slightly shook his head and continued bobbing it.

"fuck I'm coming—" George's mouth filled with warm liquid, he swallowed it and licked his lips, not letting anything behind. "Bad gem" Dream yanked George's hair and forced the boy to look up. "Ah! w-what the fuck?" George glanced at Dream and huffed. "hair pulling kink..hmm..i'll keep that in mind" Dream chuckles and went back to daddy mode. (A/n: if yk yk😏)

Dream lifted George and pinned him against the wall. again. "w-what are you doi- Ah!" George arched his head back when Dream suddenly starts kissing and sucking on his neck. "I've always wanted to try wall fucking someone for a while now" Dream whispered into George's ear. 

"I-Im gonna be honest- you look like a bottom- mmm.." Dream rubs his hand on George's erection and smirked. "Who says I was a bottom?" Dream asks and teased George a bit. "fuck you.." George panted. "I think it's the other way around, little gem" Dream hummed and opened the bottle of lube. "turn around" Dream ordered. George slowly turns around and gasped when Dream put a finger in his hole. 

"A-AH! Wait that hurts!" George moaned, closing his eyes. "you'll get used to it..hey look at me" Dream spoke softly. George turned his head around, tears threatening to fall. "focus on me and not the pain, ok?" Dream whispered softly, wiping away Geeorge's tears. George nodded and focused on Dream, who was whispering soft things into his ears. 

a few seconds past and George finally got used to the fingers. "Alright I'm gonna take them out and replace them with my member, don't panic" Dream slowly took out his fingers and put lube all over his member. He positioned himself and slowly entered George's hole. "A-AH!" "Shhh..tell me when I can move" Dream whispered, planting little butterfly kisses on George's neck. "y-you can move now" George gulped and braced himself. 

"Ngh!" George bit back a moan when Dream fully entered him. "Ah fuck! did it grow!?" George moaned. "no Gem, you silly fool" Dream chuckles and started moving. "call me master if you would" Dream whispered and moved faster. "Ah! Ah! master fuck!" George moaned, earning a spank from Dream. "Don't be too loud" Dream growled. "the fuck is on my dick—" George's hand went to his member. "no touchy" Dream pouted and slapped George's hand away. "it's a cock ring, if you want to cum, ask politely" Dream says, moving faster.

"A-AH! MASTER MASTER! LET ME TOUCH- Y-YOU please!" George moaned. Dream smirked at flipped George around. George immediately threw his hands on Dream's back and scratched down on them. "fuck-" "I-i wanna come—" George gasped. "Ask politely" Dream growled and went faster. "G-gah! master let little gem come please!" George moaned. Dream slid his hand to George's member and slid off the cock ring. 

after they both cleaned up the mess they made in the bathroom they exchanged glances. "You were actually good back there, ten out of ten would fuck again" Dream winked, fixing his tie. George blushed and looked away. "w-whatever" George says, reaching out for the door. "oh also! you're legs are going to be numb tomorrow! thank me later!" Dream shouted, dashing out. George looked at him confused and shrugged it off.

(I hate how I didn't put any fucking consent in this chapter istg—)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n; this is my first time writing smut, but I have a lot of experience so😃 anyways tell me you're opinions 😂 I would love to read y'alls comments😀 and sorry for this late update :/)


	4. Homework😐 (pt3; Reactions)

**George POV**

I got out of the bathroom and immediately saw Sapnap and Karl eyeing Dream with a suspicious glare. "Gogy, what did he do gogy" Karl calmly said, taking a gun out of his pocket and pointing it at Dream.

  
  


"The fuck!? how is a gun allowed at school-" "shut up if you don't want me to pull the damn trigger" Karl glared at Dream and glanced back at me. "now George, what did he **do?"** Karl cocked an eyebrow. "Bitch, why should I tell you?" I cross my arms and cocked an eyebrow as well. "I'm your friend?? hello?? your main bitch?? your hoe forever??" Karl dramatically rolls his eyes and sighed.  
  
  


"I swear to fucking god if my friend can't walk tomorrow I'm taking your fucking life" Karl retreats his gun and glared at Dream. "Now come on Sappy! I need some shit to do!" Karl skipped away with Sapnap following behind him. Dream sighed and went beside me, hugging me by my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.   
"your friends are psychopaths.."  
  
  
  


"I know"


	5. Double date😉 (Pt 1)

"...eorge.."

"....George!..."  
  


"George!"  
  


George quickly shot up from bed and glanced at Dream. "what?" George rubs his head and looked at Dream who was all dressed up.  
  


"are you going anywhere?" George gets up from bed and cocks an eyebrow at Dream. "oh my god..did you seriously forget?" Dream shook his head while making a 'tsk tsk tsk' sound. "Gogy..didn't I say that today were going on a double date with Karl and SapNap?" George looks at Dream, shocked.

"This early in the morning!?" George screams in disbelief. "George, it's 7pm and we were supposed to meet them at 7:30" Dream glared at George which caused the boy to feel like an idiot. "OH SHIT!" George quickly went into the bathroom to freshen himself. Dream smirks and opened a little box under their bed.

-

"Dream I'm done! let's go now- Dream?" George glanced over at Dream and tilts his head. "Dream what are you doin- AHH!" He screams when Dream forced him down on the bed, squirming below the said boy. "w-what the heck Dream?" George looked up at his boyfriend and blushed at the cold but sexy glare Dream was giving him.  
  


"Since you forgot the dinner date..why don't we punish you, aye Gogy?" Dream smirks and took something from behind him. "D-Dream not now..we need to get to Karl And- MMM!" George moans in shock when Dream started moving his fingers in George. 'W-when did he take my pants off!?' George thought and bit back moans.  
  


"there you go, and bam" Dream takes out his fingers and shoved a Vibrating dildo into George's ass. "Ah!ah!ah! D-Dream wait- MMM!" George squirms around whilst Dream was smirking at the view. "Get your pants on and hurry up, Sappy and Karl are waiting" Dream got off of the bed and straightened his suit.  
  


George looks at Dream in disbelief and put his head back when the vibrator started to go faster. "Fuck!" George moaned out and extended his hand to touch himself but instead he got his hand slapped away. George looked up at Dream and glared at him. "Hurry up bunny, we don't want to be late" Dream smirks.  
  
  
  


"I-I'm not going anywhere with this thing up my ass- Eek!" George yelps when Dream pulls him up and leaned dangerously close to his ear. "are you disobeying your **daddy?"** George blushes and shook his head repeatedly. "then hurry up, that is your punishment. keep that in you for as long as you can and daddy will reward you later on, got it?" Dream says.  
  
  
  


"o-okay-" "okay what?" George huffs and turned his head to the side. "O-okay daddy.." George mumbled and pulled his boxers and and pants back up. "good boy" Dream smirks and turned the vibrator settings higher. "A-AH!" George screams and collapsed on the floor. "F-fuck you!" George yelps. 

  
  
  


"oh baby boy..its the other way around"  
  
  
  


**(A/n; Damn😳 what's gone happen on the date though?😏)**


	9. Double date😉 (pt 2)

  
"George! Dream! over here!" the two boys turn their heads and saw Karl waving at them. "How am I supposed to, I don't know, Sit?" George looked at Dream and furrows his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
  


"oh come one now gogy, you'll manage" Dream smirks and walked over to their table. "hey you two- mmmph" George quickly covers his mouth and blushed furiously, glaring at Dream. "Gogy are you okay?" Sapnap asks. "perfectly fine, sorry about that" George awkwardly chuckles and sat down next to Dream.

-

"why were you two late anyways?" Karl asks, placing a piece of steak into his mouth. "George decided to sleep in because he unfortunately didn't remember the dinner date" Dream spoke, drinking his red wine. "I-I didn't forget.." George blushes and continued eating. "yeah right" Dream snickers.  
  
  
  
  


George was going to bark back at Dream but then a vibration shot up from his lower half. "A-ah! haha, the food is- mmm!- amazing!" he managed to say. George glanced at Dream and immediately felt shivers when Dream seductively smirks at him. "yeah! the food is really good! we should eat here more baby, and maybe bring Big Q too!" Karl excitedly squeals.   
  
  
  
  


"sure" Sapnap shrugs and pecked Karl's cheek. "haha yeah" George spoke trying his best not to make a sound. "well..me and George are done eating, here's some cash to pay for the food" Dream stood up and dusted himself up before dragging George with him. Karl and Sapnap looked at the couple leave and looked at each other. "Gogy won't be able to walk tomorrow" "no sir".

-

George silently went into their bedroom and glanced at Dream, who was taking his coat off. "i-im gonna go to the bathroom- Ah!" George yelps and leaned onto the wall to help him stand properly. "s-stop- Mmm..doing that" George bit back a moan and glared at Dream who was sitting on the bed, inspecting George up and down while holding the vibrators controller. "I don't take orders from a naughty little bunny" Dream smirks and took off his necktie then slowly started to approach George.  
  
  
  
  


"now make daddy feel **_good.."_** Dream grabs George's tie and threw him onto the bed. "D-Dream wait- Ah!" George whimpered and threw his head back at the sudden increase of speed of the vibrator. "what was that bunny?" Dream hummed and grinned. "n-nothing.." George huffed and crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


"may I?" Dream gestures to George's shirt. "yeah w-whatever, hurry u-up.." George shyly looked away and let Dream unbutton his shirt. "eager are we now?" Dream grinned and watched the blush spread from George's cheeks to his ears. Dream slowly removes his boyfriends shirt and stared at him with hungry eyes, watching him pant and tremble, letting out quiet moans.   
  
  
  
  


"s-stop staring at me..Mmm.." George bit his lips as Dream trailed his slender fingers on his chest. "Here wear this" Dream smirked and grabbed a gag from their nightstand. "W-what!? mmm!" George started to wiggle around. "aw c'mon..please?" Dream pleaded and eventually, George gave in. (A/n; I mean- wbk right?😃)  
  
  
  


Dream's face completely lit up and he hurriedly put the gag on George. "now you won't be too noisy when I fuck you senseless..i don't have any problems with it, I really do enjoy your sinful melodies but we're getting noise complaints from the nosy neighbors" Dream explained and pulled out some fluffy handcuffs from one of the drawers. "mmm?" George looked at Dream with a questioning look. "oh, baby look at you, what a gorgeous sight indeed" Dream says, turning back to George.  
  
  
  
  


George flushed red and turned his head away. it's true, yes he has a praising kink- I mean..who doesn't? being praised is a big turn on to be honest. Dream chuckles and put a finger underneath George's chin, making the other boy look at him. "don't turn your face on me baby boy, daddy doesn't like that" Dream grinned and trailed his hands up and down George's torso.   
  
  
  
  


"tch..I forgot to buy more lube" Dream sighed in frustration. "never mind that" Dream sighs. "let's focus back on you" Dream smirks and leaned dangerously close to his lovers ear. "if you last without making any noises I'll reward you, do understand baby boy?" Dream whispered in a husky voice before nibbling on George's ear. George consciously nodded and bit his lips shut.  
  
  
  
  


"good boy..try not to fail so soon" Dream chuckles and trailed wet kisses down George's neck to his collarbone. George bit back a whimper when Dream sucked on that particular spot, leaving a big hickey followed by a pop effect at the end. Dream trailed down onto his lovers inner thighs, knowing that the boy was very sensitive there.   
  
  
  
  


"Mmph!" George whimpered and threw his head back. "awww..my baby didn't last long" Dream smirks and started undressing himself. George was still wondering when Dream had pulled his pants down, it seemed to always happen by surprise in his case.  
"I'm putting these on you okay?" Dream reassured, earning a nod from George.   
  
  
  
  


Dream cuffs George's hands onto the bed and blindfolded him. "raise your legs for me" Dream huskily whispered out. George follows his lovers orders and raised his legs, separating them a little to tease his eager boyfriend. "mmm..don't tease me" Dream growled and hit George's left thigh with a whip, making the boy shivered and whine at the action.   
  
  
  


it got quiet and George was awfully worried Dream left him like that. like that one time when George crossed the line and Dream left him cuffed to the bed, full on naked, with a painful erection. "MMM!" George arched his back, feeling something go inside him. ' _T-thats not a finger! nor is it a Dick!'_ George thought and bit the sides of his cheek.  
  
  
  
  


"Does my tongue feel nice baby boy?" Dream smirked watching his boyfriend shiver. "there, your all prepped up" Dream quickly rose and looked at the sight in front of him. a sweaty and panting George was truly a heavenly sight for him. He slowly positioned himself in front of George's hole and let his tip go in to assure George. George nodded and felt the rest of Dream fill him up, letting out a loud muffled moan.   
  
  
  


"Your still not used to 10.5 inches are you?" Dream chuckles and looked at George who was panting quite heavily. "can I move now?" Dream asked, getting a bit impatient. George slightly nodded his head and gulped. Dream started moving, slowly picking up his pace. "mmm.." George muffled a moaned, satisfied at the pace Dream was going in.   
  
  
  


"Fuck" Dream groaned, picking up his pace. "M-MMM!" "S-stop clenching around me" Dream growled and spanked George's thigh. George tugged on the handcuffs and Dream immediately took them off. George threw his hands onto Dreams back, scratching down while loudly muffling moans. "Ah! fuck!" Dream groaned.   
  


Dream quickly took off George's gag and blindfold to attack the boy with a hungry kiss. Their tongues tangled together, only groans, moans, skin slapping and bed creaks were heard in the empty room. "Ah!Ah!Ah! D-Dream I'm coming-!" "w-wait for me baby boy" after a few more thrust, both released at the same time.  
  
  


"Ah!" Dream collapsed besides George who was trembling. "You did good baby..you did oh so good.." Dream praises his boyfriend and pulled him closer. "T-thanks.." George breathed out and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep. Dream smiles at his boyfriend and kissed his forehead.   
  
  
  


"sleep tight baby.."  
  
  


**(A/n; ooh, this took a while to write😀 also- once again y'all can request anything so don't be shy👀 I'll try my best to fulfill y'alls horny asses😘 also don't mind my English😐 it's not my first language so I'm not fluent😀)**


End file.
